The one you love
by Douglas-Herd
Summary: Short story.


"Got anything?" Craig said, asking his girlfriend Sarah.

"Just a baseball bat." She replied. They were trapped in someone's house. None of them knew the previous owners. It didn't really matter any more. Craig was boarding up the windows and doors. He saw it in all the movies. It never worked for the actors. "Well pass it here." Craig took the Baseball bat and hammered a few nails into it. "Sarah, hit them as hard as you possibly can, try and get them with a nail, then pull."

"Okay, got it. The windows done?"

"Yeah. There is a few out there, still looking for us." They had a large butcher knife, several other knifes, and the Bat. Craig, unknowingly to Sarah, had a gun. It only had one bullet. He wanted to save it for...Well, he just wanted to save it. They were in the kitchen, with only one flash light. "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." There was a long silence. Craig had never told anyone that he loved them before. He wasn't sure what love was, but he was sure he loves her. She was waiting on a reply. "I love you too." They kissed. They kissed for along time. Was this there last kiss? Craig thought so.

A noise from out front. The kiss ended. "Shhh." Craig hissed softly. The noise changed into a banging. A banging on the front door. "They're here. Ready?"

"No" Sarah replied, with a tear flowing softly down her cheek. They stood up and grabbed weapons. Craig took the butcher knife and the hammer. Sarah grabbed the bat and tucked a knife into her belt. The living room window got shattered. The board was still in the way. Sarah and Craig made there way into the living room, ready for the board to collapse. In reality, they only waited for thirty seconds. It seem like an eternity to Craig. Its seemed longer that an eternity to Sarah.

The board didn't collapse, it flew out of the frame. The things were out there. Lots of them. Screeching and clawing to get in. Craig slammed the butcher knife into one of the things head, then used the hammer to hit the knife even further in. Sarah swung the bat to the side of one of their faces. A nail did not penetrate, but it was still effective. They both just slammed and slashed they things, keeping them out the house. They all just piled up in the window frame. The screams drowned out the noise of the back window being smashed. Luckily, when the board fell in, the moonlight caught Craig s attention. "I'll be right back!" He twisted one eighty degrees and threw the knife. Bullseye. It caught the skull of one of the things he ran over to retrieve it, but the thing fell out the window. "Shit!" He went on a rampage with the hammer, making pulp of the the ex-humans in his way. There was only one of them left. But it grabbed the butcher knife out of the skull and slashed the back end of Craig s forearm. He yelled in pain, but only for a second, so he could crush that bastard's face. The things at the back were all out. So he returned to the front with Sarah. Craig removed the knife from Sarah's belt and in stabbed faces and guts like Joe Pesci in Goodfellas. Sarah, for a girl heavily against violence, was doing an extraordinary job in exterminating the things. Two more to go. Sarah murdered one. One more to go. Craig slashed it's face. As it flew back, saliva covered Craig's forearm. Saliva covered his wound.

"Shit." He simply said. Sarah was too shocked to even say anything. He just sat down. Sarah knelled in front of him. "You'll be fine"

"Bullshit, and you know it." There was a pause. A long pause. Another eternity. Craig was in the dark corner. He was holding his arm. "I need you to do something for me."

"No, no...no" Sarah knew what he was going to ask. She knew he wanted her to kill him. Could you kill the one you loved?

"If you don't kill me I will." He pulled the gun out of his trousers.

"Where did you get that?" Sarah said, shocked.

"It was my dads." He pulled the gun to his head.

"You're going to kill yourself? You're only thirteen!" He held the gun out, for Sarah to take it. "Then you do it."

"I'm too young as well! Please, please don't do this."

"Then what? I become one of them? I try and kill you? Its me or you Sarah, me or you!"

He started to put the gun to his head again. By this point, they were both crying. Sarah could not see her boyfriend crying, it was too dark in the corner. She could, however, see the greenness of his eyes. "I love you." Whispered Sarah, she kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and left the room. She curled up on the kitchen floor and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep before she heard the gun go off. Craig pulled the trigger and saved Sarah's life.

Authors Notes.

This is my first fanfic, so criticism is welcome.

Also, was it a surprise that they were only 13? I tried to make it a shock, but its hard with such a small story.

Thanks, Douglas Herd.


End file.
